Moving On
by soul of outer space
Summary: Years after their mother died, Kyle and Ally Yuy are tired of never seeing their father. So with the help of some friends they hatch a plan to get their father out of his depression by setting him up with Catharin Bloom R


Moving On

Chapter one: The Plan

"Hello any one here? I'm home." 16 year old Allison Yuy asked entering her home. She walked into the kitchen and threw her backpack on a chair. The answering machine was blinking, hitting the button Allison listens.

"Hey guys its me, dad, I'm working late again so don't hold dinner for me. I'll try to get home early but we are short handed down here so I don't know when I'll be home don't wait up. Love you both, bye." Allison sighed then heard the garage open and close, followed by the back door slamming.

"Hey Al I'm home." her 18-year-old brother, Kyle, hollered.

"I'm in the kitchen Kyle." she called back going to the refrigerator and pulling out some lettuce and chicken to start on dinner. Kyle came in and threw his backpack on the chair next to Allison's. 

"Hey where's Dad?"

"He's working late."

"What again?"

"Yep."

"Man I swear he spends more time there then he does here." Kyle said as he began to set the table for two. Allison turned on the oven and set the chicken inside it and set it to cook for ten minutes. She then turned and began making the salad.

"Al what are we going to do all Dad does these days its work and have you noticed it happens around the same time each year. He tends to spend all his time at the office."

"Now that you mention it your right. He usually spends the most time at Preventer headquarters around the time that mom died."

"Exactly."

"Lets face it Kyle maybe what Dad really needs is another wife."

"Yeah right Like that will happen. You've seen him at the balls and women that hits on him gets shut down and he never dates on his own unless Uncle Duo sets him up on a blind date and even then he's home before eleven."

"So then maybe you and I should find the perfect match for Dad."

****

DING DONG

"I wonder who that is?" Kyle asked as he got up and went to the door. A couple of minutes later Kyle returned with Steven Williams.

"Hi Steven, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure Ally it smells really good."

"Thanks it should be ready in a couple of minutes." she said smiling at her friend.

"So what brings you around here?" Kyle asked as he began setting another setting at the table.

"Well you know how my parents got divorced a year ago?" he asked looking at the two of them. Allison smiled at him sympathetically. The two nodded.

"Well my mom took her maiden name back and is thinking about rejoining the circus taking my sister and I with her."

"You're kidding." Allison said taking the chicken out of the oven.

"Nope he's not kidding. Leigh was telling me about it the other day, I'm real sorry."

"Yeah me too. I mean isn't it enough my parents are split up but know I have to lose my friends too."

"Hey you won't lose us will come and see it every time your in town." Allison said smiling at him.

"Why does your mom want to go back anyway-"

****

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The three teens looked at the back door to see the oldest Maxwell, Scott, making faces on the window. Allison shook her head and went to open the door.

"Hey babe! What's up?" Scott asked picking Allison up and swinging her around. "Hey something smells good."

"Looks like we're having one more for dinner." Allison called to her brother.

"Alright." Kyle again began to put another setting on the table. Allison walked over to the oven and pulled out the chicken and began cutting it up and mixing it with the salad. 

"That looks great." Kyle said from over her shoulder as she began to serve the boys.

"Thanks."

"So Scott what brings you here?" Kyle asked as the four dug into their food.

"Well I always know that Ally makes good food and my mom is out of town on business and well lets just say that I would like to actually eat tonight."

"Can't your Dad cook?" Kyle asked between mouthfuls.

"Of course he can he just can't cook anything good."

"I know what you mean." Heero Yuy said from the doorway. "And something does smell good."

"Dad!" Allison said jumping up and giving her Dad a hug. "I thought you said you were working late."

"I was but I got done early so all I have to do is paperwork which I can do here."

"Well sit down and eat." Allison said pushing her Dad into her seat and serving him some food.

"So Steven why does your mom want to go back to circus?" Kyle asked looking across the table.

"Cause she can't find any work around here and my Dad is convinced that she is gonna come crawling back because of it."

"She needs a job?" Heero asked looking at the boys.

"Yeah." Steven said.

"Hey Ally isn't your gym always looking for new teachers?"

"That's right I totally forgot. Steven if you could ask your mom for a resume I could give it to my teacher. Maybe he could hook her up with some job down there." Allison said as she began to clear the table.

"That's great!"

"Honey do you mind if I take this into my office I need to get started on these papers."

"Sure Dad if you want more just holler."

"Alright." picking up his brief case and plate Heero headed towards his office.

"Did you guys see that?" Allison asked as soon as the kitchen door closed.

"Yeah." Scott said, "Nobody walks through kitchen doors like your dad."

"Shut up Scott." Allison said as she began browsing through the mail. "My Dad helped Steven's mom."

"Yeah so?" Kyle asked.

"Remember what we were talking about earlier, Kyle? About Dad needing a women." Allison said a little smile coming across her lips as she stared at one envelope. "With a push in the right direction. Dad and Miss Bloom."

"Could end up together." Steven finished. "But what push?"

"How about this?" Allison said holding up and invitation.

"A Winner reunion how convenient." Kyle said reading it.

"And nobody throws parties like Uncle Quatre." Steven said, "Only one small catch."

"And what would that be?" Allison asked looking his way,

"My Uncle Trowa, he's still very protective of my mom."

"He is of every single girl in your entire family." Scott added.

"So well just make him busy." Allison said with an evil smile on her face.

"How?" the boys asked.

"Well he does have a daughter of his own doesn't he?" she asked looking at Scott.

"O NO! No way I am not hitting on her there is absolutely no way."

"Please Scott? Please?" Allison asked smiling at him.

"NO!"

"Please?" she asked giving him big puppy eyes.

"NO! Not the eyes anything but the eyes."

"Please?"

"Fine." Scott said hanging his head in defeat. Allison jumped up and placed a kiss on his cheek "you're the best." she then ran and got the invitation and went to take it to her father.

"Don't you hate those eyes?" Kyle asked.

"You have no idea." Scott said. "Aw man!"

"What?" Steven asked.

"Now I'm gonna have to learn how to dance, in a suit! MAN!" the older boys began to laugh. "It's not funny! Man Ally is really gonna o me for this one."

All right chapter one is done. Hoped you liked it. Before I go on I would just like to clear up a couple of things that you might not know like the family tree.

Yuy ~ Heero, Kyle (18), Allison (16)

Maxwell ~ Duo, Hilde, Scott (16) Megan (10)

AN: The above two families consider themselves related so to speak.

Barton ~ Trowa, Miidi, Kurt (17), Sharon (13)

Winner ~ Quatre, Dorothy, Tyler (18) Natalie (16), Zachary (14) and Chelsea (14)

Williams ~ Jeffery, Catherine, Leigh (18), Steven (16)

AN: Also these families consider themselves related, but the only families that are really related are the Williams and the Bartons.

Chang ~ Wufia, Sally, Ethan (19), Mike (16) and Jenny (14)

AN: This family isn't used a lot so don't worry about them.


End file.
